


Lion of Cynagua

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-01-28
Updated: 1995-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Praise piece for Stephen of Pembroke and Angelika of Bohemia, on the occasion of their stepping down as the Prince and Princess of Cynagua, 28 Jan 1995</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion of Cynagua

Oh Lion of Cynagua, to show thy lady grace  
A coronet you won for her, a princess' high place.  
Angelika, a prince do you embrace.

Oh Lion of Cynagua, (may all such virtue grow!)  
'Gainst all who would your prowess try, you chivalry did show.  
Angelika, he doth thy favor know.

Oh Lion of Cynagua, to give your lady praise  
Black and crystal swans you caught, her beauty to upraise.  
Angelika, such bounty love displays.

Oh Lion of Cynagua, to do her courtesy,  
You with thy lady rightly ruled, conjoined in sovereignty,  
Angelika, most well beloved lady.

Oh Lion of Cynagua, by virtue, skill & might  
You have your lady honor done as prince & lord most hight.  
Angelika, white gold shines ne'er so bright.

Oh Lion of Cynagua, sing to your lady fair  
The days are now accomplishéd, here ends your reign and care.  
Angelika and Stephan, past compare.

Oh Lions of Cynagua, your prince is now Cybi,  
Bohemia & Pembrokeshire rejoice in high degree-  
Angelika & Stephan now are free!


End file.
